


Nouvelle famille

by CamaradeCactus



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Online, FanFiction.Net: Nuit du FoF, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Lisanna, No Dialogue
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/CamaradeCactus
Summary: Lisanna est enfin de retour à la guilde, mais elle a du mal à s'habituer à tout ce qui a changé.
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia & Lisanna Strauss, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	Nouvelle famille

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF (FFnet) en une heure sur le thème "Pareil".
> 
> au début j'allais faire un lisanna/juvia mais j'ai jamais trouvé comment caser juvia dans cet écrit donc bon x)  
> bonne lecture !

Lisanna sourit en regardant Natsu se jeter sur Grey après que ce dernier lui ait lancé une énième remarque acerbe. Elle avait encore du mal à croire qu'elle était rentrée chez elle, qu'elle retrouvait tous ses amis, sa famille, la guilde qu'elle avait connue et aimée. Tout lui semblait si familier, comme si rien n'avait changé, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer parfois quelques différences.

Il y avait évidemment les nouveaux membres comme Lucy, Juvia ou encore Wendy. Leurs versions d'Edoras étaient si différentes et Lisanna avait appris à les connaître et à les apprécier. Les personnes qui se trouvaient en face d'elle étaient de parfaits inconnus qu'elle découvrirait au fil des jours et elle savait qu'elle saurait les apprécier, mais elle ressentait tout de même un petit pincement au cœur en pensant à ses anciens amis.

Il y avait aussi ceux qu'elle connaissait depuis plus longtemps. Natsu et Grey avaient grandi, ils se battaient toujours autant mais elle avait constaté, non sans surprise, qu'ils formaient une équipe. Kana avait grandi pour devenir une femme qui était tout le contraire de la Kana d'Edoras et même Elfman était un homme différent. Elle avait pensé que Mirajane serait toujours aussi sauvage, mais sa sœur s'était adoucie et parfois, lorsqu'elle y pensait un peu trop, elle se demandait comme sa supposée mort avait pu avoir un impact aussi radical sur elle. Elle savait que Mirajane tenait à elle et c'était tout à fait réciproque, mais elle avait une autre famille, Fairy Tail, sur qui elle pouvait compter.

Lisanna essayait de ne pas trop y penser, elle avait peur de dériver sur des idées plus sombres lorsqu'elle le faisait.

Elle aimait Fairy Tail, elle était heureuse d'être rentrée, de retrouver sa guilde qui n'avait pas changé, à première vue, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point ils avaient grandi. Elle n'avait pas été là pour les voir changer et elle aussi avait vécu tant de choses sans eux. Au fond, elle avait peur de se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait plus la même complicité entre eux, qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être aussi proche d'eux qu'ils l'étaient avec d'autres personnes. Il suffisait juste de voir la façon dont Lucy était bien plus proche de Natsu et Grey qu'elle ne l'était aujourd'hui. Leur relation ne serait plus jamais comme elle l'avait été lorsqu'ils étaient enfants et c'était quelque chose qu'elle regretterait toute sa vie.

« **Lisanna !** »

La jeune femme sursauta en entendant quelqu'un crier son nom. Elle remarqua alors que la dispute de Natsu et Grey s'était envenimée et que la moitié de la guilde était désormais en train de se battre. Elle évita de justesse un tabouret et se précipita derrière le bar où Lucy et Levy étaient déjà cachées. Elle s'assit à côté de la blonde, sans un mot. Lucy et elle ne s'étaient pas encore trop parlées, elle ne savait pas vraiment comment l'aborder...

Elle écarquilla cependant les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit un poids sur son épaule. Elle regarda avec surprise Lucy, à moitié en train de pleurer, se lamentant sur cette guilde de fous et lui demandant comment elle avait pu les supporter autant de temps.

Levy lui envoya un regard amusé, apparemment habituée aux lamentations de Lucy. Lisanna lui sourit timidement avant de reporter son regard sur la blonde à côté d'elle.

Peut-être qu'apprendre à connaître ses nouveaux amis serait moins compliqué que ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
